<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode Eight: "Everyone Hates Me, So What's The Point?" by iriswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238846">Episode Eight: "Everyone Hates Me, So What's The Point?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites'>iriswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, dancing queen yes ma'am, skam season one episode eight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.<br/>Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.<br/>Or so she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Rivera/Rubina "Ruby" Patil, Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things Must Have Just Piled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ceo of not knowing what day of the week it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SATURDAY, MAY 16, 2:35 P.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>INT. GRACIELA’S BEDROOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA is sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest as she holds her phone to her ear. The phone rings multiple times until it goes to voicemail. She groans, typing out “will you just answer the phone?” before dropping her phone onto the bed and letting her head fall into her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock at the door, and she looks up to see ISAAC standing hesitantly in the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mom let me in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you talk to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into the room, sitting on the desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s not thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think he just needs some space right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to let me talk to him. I mean, I have to be able to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean…what would you say to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She falters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know. But I just need to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was what me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, I didn’t tell anyone else, and I don’t think anyone else saw…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think that I told someone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA shrugs, helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would I do that to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then who else would know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know! I mean, the whole school saw the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how did Ciara find out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe someone saw what happened at the party? Was the door closed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t remember. I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, I mean…that’s all I’ve got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wish he would talk to me. Like, how could he believe it? He didn’t even talk to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think…I guess to him you’ve been acting a little weird recently. I mean, you’ve told me things, so I get it, but with him…I mean, he’s been out of the loop for a while. Things must have just piled up, so it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I…I guess, it’s just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone suddenly buzzes, and she picks it up, standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mhmm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unlocks her phone and reads his message which says “please don’t call me i don’t want to talk to you”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does it say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA just shakes her head, typing back “i just need to explain”. OWEN responds back instantly: “if i talk to you now i’ll say something that i’ll regret, and i don’t want to deal with that right now.” As she reads this, she starts crying. ISAAC stands up hesitantly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[sobbing] No, it won’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugs her, and she sobs into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it will. You’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Close~up on ISAAC’S face. He looks hesitant, like he’s not sure whose side he should be on, but he stays still.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Won't Seem Very Sunny Either</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>MONDAY, MAY 18, 11:37 A.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flume” by Bon Iver plays as the camera follows GRACIELA through the hallway. She’s looking down, away from the groups of people staring at her. She makes it through the hallway and out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EXT. COURTYARD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA keeps on walking, continuing to avoid the people pointing to her. She stops abruptly when she sees OWEN, ISAAC, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE talking together a little bit away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares for a moment, and eventually BENJAMIN notices her. He doesn’t say anything to OWEN, just pushing ISAAC’S shoulder. ISAAC turns a bit and sees her, smiling at her, and she smiles tentatively back, but immediately looks down and continues to walk when OWEN turns to see what they’re staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps walking, but is intercepted by RUBY and HOLLY on her way to the door. RUBY hugs GRACIELA quickly, and she smiles, relaxing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are you holding up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m doing okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s good. If I were you, I would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Sorry. I’m glad you’re doing okay, though!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who do you think told Ciara, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know. I mean, I freaked out about it for a second and told Isaac, but he wouldn’t tell anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you know, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t do that to me. We’ve been friends since second grade, he wouldn’t ruin that like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’re sure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA nods, and a tense silence falls across the girls. After a moment, HOLLY speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just make sure you’re safe, alright? A lot of people, they aren’t going to be very happy about all of this. Ciara is pretty popular now, and most people are going to be on her side, so…just make sure you’re aware of what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would they do to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure, but last year there was this junior girl that slept with another girl’s boyfriend, and the other girl lost her shit. She cut off her ponytail. It was a huge mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA and RUBY both look at each other, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s okay! Just watch out for what’s going on around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA nods slowly as MADDIE walks up to the three of them, IVY behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MADDIE:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great job, Graciela. It’s nice to know that you haven’t changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MADDIE:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, we should’ve seen this coming. It’s not like this is the first time that you’ve screwed up someone’s life like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. You’re just a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MADDIE: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk to me when your friend ruins everything that you’ve ever cared about. You won’t seem very sunny either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IVY meets GRACIELA’S eyes, then looks away. GRACIELA raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MADDIE:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and IVY walk off, IVY walking slower than MADDIE. HOLLY looks at GRACIELA, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that made any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were you and Maddie friends or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were. A long time ago, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what did she mean by that last part?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean you don’t know? There had to have been something!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[angry] I said I don’t know, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY and HOLLY exchange a look, and GRACIELA sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry, it’s just… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re stressed. It’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m really sorry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, don’t be, I’m the one who~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOLLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just shut up and let me be sorry, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA smiles, and HOLLY hugs her. RUBY joins the hug, and GRACIELA relaxes into it, letting herself be held.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TUESDAY, MAY 19, 4:21 P.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>INT. GRACIELA’S APARTMENT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA enters her house in the middle of texting someone and slips off her shoes, dropping her backpack in front of the door. She sends the message “when do u think he’ll text me back?” to ISAAC, and he sends her back a shrugging emoji. She groans, walking to the couch without moving her shoes or bag, and plops down onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA (O.S.): </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could you not leave those in front of the door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA moves into the room, raising an eyebrow at GRACIELA, and she rolls her eyes, going back to the door and kicking her things to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn’t you be at work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I should be. But someone had to cover for me when I found out that you had been in a fight at school!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias told you, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school called me. He didn’t have to say a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, okay? It was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is the chemistry quiz you failed nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a quiz! I can do corrections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened with this fight. Graciela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing! Nothing happened! It was just some girls who hit me, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just some girls in my grade, alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA raises an eyebrow like it’s clearly not alright, and GRACIELA groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I just go to my room now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have to have this conversation, alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why are you acting like you all of a sudden get to know what’s going on in my life when you’re never even home most of the time? How is that fair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA takes a step back, shocked, but GRACIELA keeps on going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might think that you’re helping, that you’re trying to be involved or whatever, but you yelling at me isn’t helping anything! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graciela, you know that I’m trying~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole school hates me, Mami! Don’t you get that? Don’t you wonder why I never have any friends over anymore? Maddie and Ivy hate my guts, Owen won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me anymore, and now you’re here after school for the first time ever and you’re yelling at me over that fight and my quiz and it's all too much! I don't even have a reason to try anymore! Everyone hates me, so what's the point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA stares at GRACIELA, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCIA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, Owen? As in Owen~Owen? Why isn’t he talking to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She storms out of the room, heading to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. LUCIA is left staring after her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>WEDNESDAY, MAY 20, 2:26 P.M. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>EXT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA and RUBY are sitting together at a bench, talking to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~but it’s a little much, right? Like, she just gets so attached so quickly. To this club, to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which is a little weird…I mean, it’s actually really cool how involved she gets. But sometimes she takes it a little too far, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA nods absently, her eyes focused on where OWEN and ISAAC are standing together a little ways away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I do think the whole fundraiser thing is pretty cool. It’s a little bland, I guess…well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bland, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but not as unique as she’s acting like it is. But it sounds sort of fun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISAAC looks up, meeting GRACIELA’s eyes, and smiles at her. She smiles back sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, I was talking to Juliet, and she seemed kind of excited about the whole thing. And, I mean, I haven’t known her for too long, but she doesn’t seem like she gets super excited about things. She’s so chill, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses. GRACIELA is still looking towards OWEN and ISAAC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still won’t text you back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to wait for him to be ready, you know? If you’re ready, you have the right to explain yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know, it’s just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs helplessly. RUBY nods for a second, typing something on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you wanna know what always makes me feel better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA raises an eyebrow, and RUBY hands her an earbud that’s already connected to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t make fun of me, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay? Cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA puts the earbud in, and RUBY presses play as the opening to “Dancing Queen” by ABBA begins to play. GRACIELA bites her lip, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ABBA? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t make fun of me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY grins, singing along as the first verse begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday night and the lights are low</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking out for a place to go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You come to look for a king</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY begins to dance in her seat, and GRACIELA’s smile grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anybody could be that guy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Night is young and the music’s high</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in the mood for a dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She elbows GRACIELA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when you get the chance…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA rolls her eyes, singing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA AND RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the dancing queen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young and sweet, only seventeen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can dance, you can jive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Having the time of your life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Digging the…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS (O.S.):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dancing Queen. Nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA looks up to see him in front of them, and she rolls her eyes. RUBY pauses the music, following her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t listen to it that often…I mean, like, I do, but…yeah.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t have to explain myself to you, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never said it was a bad thing. Mamma Mia’s the shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY looks at GRACIELA incredulously, who shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true. He’s obsessed with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY nods slowly. ELIAS stands there silently, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Sorry. [to GRACIELA] Your mom called me. She said that you might need help with…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. GRACIELA groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told her I would make corrections!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, but…I don’t know. She’s worried about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t need to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you told her that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA rolls her eyes. ELIAS nods for a moment, not moving, and even GRACIELA looks a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you need something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was just wondering…do you maybe wanna hang out this weekend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA’S eyes widen, a shocked smile appearing on her face. RUBY looks stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just…never mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to leave, but RUBY stops him before he can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, Elliot…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look offended. He’s smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, that pretty much answers the question, doesn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS thinks over what she’s said for a second, before smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Well. See you around, I guess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure. Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[to GRACIELA] Your mom said that she’s making dinner, so I’m coming over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I figured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ELIAS nods and walks off. GRACIELA turns to RUBY, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not…I’m not sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just asked you out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, first of all, he asked me to hang out, not if I wanted to go out with him. And second, I said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, why? You’d be cute together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s kind of a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad…he did a stupid thing and I’m going to call him out over it for the rest of his life, but it probably won’t happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just want me to get with your cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRACIELA:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean…yeah…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY laughs as both of their phones buzz. GRACIELA looks at hers, reading a group text that says “we need to reschedule the meeting. tmrw after school in ms rubenstein’s room. no exceptions.”. She looks up at RUBY, who looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RUBY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This should be fun.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THURSDAY, MAY 21, 3:34 P.M.</p><p>INT. MS RUBENSTEIN'S CLASSROOM</p><p>GRACIELA, RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA are sitting around a table together, JULIET on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Okay, so let me just...</p><p>She taps on her phone for a second before turning the phone so that the other girls can see. They all look shocked.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Holy shit!</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
I know, right?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
And he just gave it to you? Just like that?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Yeah! I just had to ask. I was all like, "Hey, I let you copy off of my English homework for a year straight, you owe me one."</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
And he just said okay?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
I don't even know why. I literally just asked him once.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
That's...wow.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Four units of APUSH notes for next year. Just like that.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
That's impressive.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Maybe he likes you. No one would ever do that for free unless they like you.</p><p>JULIET snorts.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Could you imagine? Me and Jason together? That's like, Barry and Patty ending up together, right?</p><p>The girls stare at her, confused.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Y'all have never seen The Flash?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Nope.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Damn. Okay. That's something we've gotta change.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Isn't Grant Gustin in that? The guy from Glee?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
You watch <em>Glee</em> but not The Flash?</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Good music and stupid characters. Best show on the planet.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Glee makes no fucking sense.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
And <em>that</em> is why I love it so much.</p><p>GRACIELA giggles as HOLLY enters the room, looking slightly angry.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Thanks for coming.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Hey, how long is this gonna take? My brother's gonna leave without me if we're here past four thirty.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
I don't think that it should take very long. </p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Great. Thanks.</p><p>HOLLY nods, sitting down in an empty chair next to JULIET.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
So we all know that the...incident involving Graciela at the party has gotten a lot of people upset with her, which reflects badly on us as a club.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
You know, I'm beginning to think that you care more about the club than being friends with us.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
That's not true. You remember what I told you about the girl who got her ponytail cut off, right?</p><p>GRACIELA nods slowly.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
The possibility of something like that happening to more than one of us is <em>way </em>too high for my liking. That, on top of the fact that everyone is calling us sluts just because Graciela is...</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
<em>Excuse me?</em></p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
I didn't mean~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Holly, do you consider yourself a feminist?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Of course I do!</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Then what's up with you constantly calling other girls sluts? Because as a feminist, you should be against that, right?</p><p>HOLLY groans.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
It's not like I think that Julian isn't a slut. And yeah, it's unfair that people don't treat him the same way that they treat girls who are sluts, but that's not my fault!</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
So don't add to it!</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Would you stop yelling at me for a second? It's not like they're wrong about you, Graciela! It's not like it's the first time this has happened!</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
You have no idea what you're getting into, okay?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
What's she talking about?</p><p>HOLLY launches into a speech, and as she speaks, we cut between shots of her talking to the girls and older clips of GRACIELA, MADDIE, IVY, KAILEY CHENG~~and MADDIE'S BOYFRIEND, whose face we don't see.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Graciela, Maddie, and Ivy used to be best friends, did you know that? The three of them and Kailey Cheng, Isaac's sister...they were one of the closest friend groups that you would ever meet, ever since  That's why she knows Isaac so well. They basically grew up together. But then last year, Kailey had some sort of mental break~~</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Holly, shut the fuck up.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Maddie had started to fall for Isaac's best friend. And he liked her back, too. They were really in love and everything, like everyone joked about them getting married and shit. But after a couple of months, he randomly started to get really distant. He wouldn't respond to her messages or anything. Maddie got really sad, of course, and of course Graciela was there for her, comforting her and acting like everything was okay. But Graciela knew why he was acting like that. Because she was hooking up with him behind Maddie's back.</p><p>The boyfriend turns towards the camera, and we finally see his face~~it's OWEN.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
That boy was Owen. So I think you only have yourself to blame, Graciela. You stole your best friend's boyfriend, and then you got caught doing the same thing to a girl who's been nothing but nice to you.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You can't <em>steal </em>a person.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Would you want a friend who hooks up with your boyfriend?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Well, I don't want a friend who calls their own friends sluts based off of some sort of stupid rumor!</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
It's not a rumor. Ask Graciela.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
I don't get it. Why are we attacking Graciela again?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Are you kidding me?</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
No, I'm serious. If anyone's coming after us, which I highly doubt, by the way...we can fight them. We've fought before, right? And, you know, we basically won. So I just think that~~</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
That might be how it works in your Muslim gangster world, but here in the real world, we don't fight every second, okay?</p><p>RUBY abruptly stands up, grabbing her backpack and heading towards the door. HOLLY follows her, blocking her exit.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Could you move?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
This meeting isn't over yet.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
The minute you said that bullshit, it was over for me.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
I didn't mean~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You know, you're always talking about community service and helping people and shit, but I don't think you know the first thing about what community service means. Of course you wouldn't, because you live in some perfect fairytale world where you can do whatever you want and get away with it. I feel sorry for you, Holly. I really do.</p><p>HOLLY moves to the side, shocked, and RUBY breezes past her. KARIMA has gotten to her feet during RUBY'S speech, shouldering her own backpack.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
You can't leave.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Why not? I thought that you'd want to get away from my Muslim gangster world.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Look, you're crazy. You threw a drink at Ivy's face.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Do you know why I threw that drink? Ivy had been calling you an attention whore because you kept on trying to get Elias to look at you and couldn't take a hint that he wasn't into you. You're so scared of my religion, but what you don't get is that we take care of each other no matter what. And this extends to our racist, naive friends who feel up boys who say over and over that they're not into you. But that looks like it was a mistake, doesn't it?</p><p>She walks out of the room proudly, and HOLLY turns to JULIET, glaring.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Of course you just sat there, right?</p><p>HOLLY storms out of the room, leaving JULIET and GRACIELA alone. GRACIELA sighs shakily, letting her head fall into her hands.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
You can leave too. I know you want to.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Nah.</p><p>She pulls out her phone, opening up Netflix.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Now's as good a time as any to start watching The Flash.</p><p>GRACIELA laughs, and JULIET smiles at her, propping up the phone on a textbook and pressing the play button.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRIDAY, MAY 22, 7:18 P.M.</p><p>"untitled" by Eden plays over shots of the Boston skyline, sun low in the sky but not quite setting.</p><p>EXT. OWEN'S APARTMENT BUILDING</p><p>GRACIELA tries to buzz into OWEN'S apartment, but she gets no response. She waits for a moment, before turning and walking away.</p><p>EXT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL FIELD</p><p>OWEN is standing on the field, back to the camera as he absently kicks a soccer ball back and forth between his feet. GRACIELA waits for a moment, staring at him, but he doesn't turn around. He kicks the ball into the goal in front of him. A perfect shot. He turns around, smiling slightly, but the smile drops when he sees GRACIELA. They stare at each other for a while. Eventually, Owen speaks.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>I guess I'm listening.</p><p>GRACIELA nods and walks closer towards him. He doesn't move away.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>I didn't kiss Julian because I liked him.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>Okay.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>I just thought...I thought that you had been cheating on me, and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>That's all it was?</p><p>GRACIELA nods.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>That's all it was.</p><p>OWEN closes his eyes, letting out something between a laugh and a sob.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>It's crazy how you always gave me shit because you thought I was cheating, but it was you in the end.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>You were the one always lying in the first place! <em>You</em> told me that you weren't with other girls when you were. I kissed Julian because I was hurt. You were the reason why I felt like that.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>Oh, so this is my fault?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>That's not what I meant! I fucked up, okay? I fucked up and I know it and I would do anything to take it back, but I can't. And I'm sorry about that.</p><p>OWEN looks away from her.<br/><br/></p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>I love you. I kissed Julian, but I love you. That never changed.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>I just don't get why you cheated because you thought I did.</p><p>GRACIELA sighs.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>I don't know. I'm sorry.</p><p>OWEN looks back at her.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>This isn't about the cheating or the lying, you know. I mean, it is, but not completely. It's about me not knowing who you are anymore.</p><p>"untitled" resumes as OWEN goes on.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>It was you and Maddie and Ivy and Kailey for years. And you had your own opinions back then, I think. But last year, after Kailey...I think that you changed. I think you didn't know how to deal with what happened, so you decided that you wanted to be like everyone else. So when I got with Maddie, you liked me the way she did. And now you have friends who like guys like Julian, which is fine, they're mostly nice guys, but you're into them too. And that doesn't make much sense to me. Are you even your own person anymore? Or do you just go along with what everyone else likes? Who are you, Graciela?</p><p>GRACIELA is lost for words, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>Call me when you figure that out. I'll be waiting.</p><p>He turns back towards the goal, walking towards the soccer ball. GRACIELA stands in shock for a moment, and then she turns, walking into the darkness as she cries.</p><p>
  <em>CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>